Ce Soir
by Esha Napoleon
Summary: Hunter's New Year's resolution revealed. For DX-Dynamite and Eversoris HHH. Secret Santa Fic


A Secret Santa fanfic for DX-Dynamite and Eversoris HHH

Pairing: HHH/HBK-New Years

Song: Spend the Night (Ce Soir) by the Isley Brothers

This my first time writing slash, so any criticism that can help me improve is welcome, reviews are great. If it just plain sucks let me know ;)

Happy Holidays and have a Joyous New Years ;)

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWE, DO NOT SUE, THANK YOU ;)

* * *

_This was it_

This according to Hunter was his last chance to tell Shawn the truth about his feelings. Even he is surprise that he lasted this long without shouting it out to the heavens and to his fellow co-workers. However, he, known for his self-control, knows that he will not last any longer. Only a few know and they are not telling a soul until the main event happens.

Fortunately, for him, Shawn has accepted his invitation to spend the holidays with him, including new Years, so it was perfect.

He already knew how he was going to say his feelings, thanks to singing lessons that he was taking over the last year, and he knew the perfect song just because its Shawn's favorite after all.

Hunter just hope that its helps because for all its worth, this is his final chance at his true love

* * *

Shawn was smiling something fierce and lovely.

He knows that for years that Hunter had very deep feelings for him, but refused to say anything because of who he was seeing at the time but he knows this was the right time, they just winning the tag championships at TALC. When Hunter invited him to come to the club to see him at very first singing performance, he knew then in a way what Hunt was really going to sing about.

* * *

_At Club Unlimited-New Year's Eve_

Hunter was very nervous indeed. This was his moment of clarity to be honest. If Shawn did not get it, then all was lost. He looks out in the audience and sure enough, there was Shawn and the others waiting for him to come out and perform. He was nervous and sweaty but he knows by the end of the night the truth shall set him free at last.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen" went the announcer "Please welcome, Triple H"

Shawn was hollering like crazy when Hunter walks up to the stage in his blue pinstripe suit with a silver tie. Shawn was licking his lips anticipating what was coming next.

"Hi everybody, as you may know by now this will be a one time performance so let get started. The song that I am going to sing is called 'Spend the Night'. Here its is"

(CHORUS)

Spend the night

With me tonight

C'est soir tonight

Golden lady

Spend the night

with me tonight

tonight tonight

Ah, golden lady

He looks straight at Shawn, pouring his passions and desires into the first verse of the song.

Shawn was amazed by the fact that Hunter was singing as if he was singing to his soul

(Verse 1)

Why go home to

an empty bed?

Why try to fight those

passions in your head?

We're two hearts on fire

Fueled by a simple touch

With love and desire we

both need so much

You're the girl

only girl

so right for me

You're the girl

golden girl

(CHORUS)

Spend the night

With me tonight

C'est soir tonight

Would you do that,

Would you do that

For me lady

Spend the night

(spend the night)

With me tonight

(with me tonight)

Tonight tonight

Ah golden lady

Shawn was looking dead at Hunter as he was singing. This was his all time favorite song that Hunter was singing just for him.

However, the one thing that was on his mind -How did Hunter know?-

Meanwhile Hunter was walking towards his New Year's resolution, still looking straight in Shawn's eyes while holding his hands

(VERSE 2)

Listen,

I'm not out just

for an easy lay

I really love you

in a special way

Unlock the door girl

We can throw

away the key

I want more of you

And girl here's all of me

You're the girl

(You're the girl

Only girl

Only girl

So right for me

You're the girl

(You're the girl)

Golden girl

(Golden girl)

Spend the night

With me tonight

C'est soir tonight

Please pretty please

Baby please baby

Spend the night

With me tonight

Tonight tonight

After the song was over, Hunter got on his knee in front of Shawn

"Shawn, we have been friends for way too long, and its time for me to let you know that I've strong feelings for you just as long. I have only one New Years resolution and it was for you to become mine, so Shawn baby, become one with me, will you marry me please?" That is when he took out the ring.

Shawn was shocked to say the least. Here was this man that stuck by him through thick and thin giving up his bachelorhood just to be with him.

He look at Hunter in his hazel eyes and says………………

"Yes I'll marry you''

And that he seals the deal with a kiss that promise forever ;)


End file.
